Fukuda Masahiro
"I've told you before... I am your opponent. I don't like to sound like a broken record... But no matter what your reason is, I can't allow you to hurt my friends any further." Masahiro is one of the Player Characters in Onigokko, and a member of Homurahara Occult & Horror Club. He's a stubborn, strong-willed and emotional boy who fights to protect his 'daily everyday life'. He was designed to resemble the typical protagonist from shonen mangas. Past Abandoned by his parents when he was just three months old, Masahiro's fondest memories come from the time he spent at the city's orphanage. Back then, it didn't take him much time to became something akin to a big brother figure to those kids who were younger than him. Masahiro seemed to be always there for them, helping them to overcome their fears and become stronger, and protecting them in the meantime. This often got him into trouble, and the caretakers often called his attention for getting involved in 'needless' fights and arguments with the older kids. After being adopted by a family a couple of years ago, Masahiro entered high-school, and earned some fame for fighting against gangs and defending victims of bullying. Despite this, he didn't get a crew of followers like before, and instead limited his real friends to a small circle. He joined the Occult club after discovering that he was a Magus, in hope to learn something about his powers or the identity of his biological parents. Dark Secret The nature of Masahiro's Dark Secret is still unknown. Role Masahiro voluntarily participates in the ritual Kuromusi Haruka has organized, showing genuine interest and curiosity in the story behind it. However, the ceremony goes awry and he, along with the other students, gets trapped inside the 'Dark World'. He awakens inside the Hospital Building, alongside Kisaragi Maiko, Mark Walker and Akira Kyokushin. Despite all that had happened, Masahiro quickly swallows his own fears for the sake of the group, and is the first to take action: Using his cellphone, he manages to contact the class teacher, Sakaki Tetsuro, who confirms the safety of several other students who had ended at the School Building after the ritual took place, and trusts him to persevere and don't give up hope. Before he can make another call to contact those who had ended at the Park, however, his cellphone battery dies. Masahiro, being able to keep his cool and seemingly reliable in dark times like these, soon becomes the leader of the group. As he guides the others, he shows deep concern for them and their mental health, giving Maiko his treasured necklace when she broke into tears after recalling what had happened to Justin, and even going as far as asking the group to hold hands to overcome the frightening sights that the Hospital Building had to offer. As a leader, he makes it clear that the ultimate goal is to escape, and as such, discourages all actions that would slow it down. As a result, many of the rooms inside the Hospital Building are left unexplored. Inside the Linen Room located at the 8th floor of the Hospital Building, the group finds blankets, food and traces of survivors who had been there at some point in time. Akira discovers Nao's wall, which tells of a way of escaping the 'Dark World' and allows them to recover some of the hopes they've already begun to lose. Masahiro replies to this wall with his own entry, thanking Nao for what she had done for them, asking others to never lose hope and promising those who had lost their lives that he would inform their families of what had really happened to them. Shortly after, the group meets Yamamoto Keigo. To be completed. Relationships Although Masahiro possesses a caring and outgoing personality, he has never been known for actively seeking new relationships. So far, all the significant people he knows have been introduced into his life by an outside factor -be it conscidence, need, fate or something else-, and each represent an important time, throught or decision in his life. With that said, Masahiro sees everyone around him as a friend, and is willing to stand up against any opposing forces that dares to inflict harm upon them, even when Masahiro and said person don't really know each other. With this comes the first obstacle for those that actually want to improve their relationship with him: Being seen as a friend from the start, it takes a large amount of effort and/or time for something significant to happen that would change his point of view. As such, it's incredibly hard to progress through his route. Kuromusi Haruka In all honesty, what makes Haruka stand out is her position is the knowledge she possesses as the president of the Occult and Horror Club. Masahiro, who wanted to learn as much as possible about magecraft without making his identity as a magus be known, joined the club and met Haruka in the process. Although not really friends outside the club room, Masahiro shows promising curiosity and genuine interest in the activities that take place there, and his participation has allowed him to be on good terms with the president. To Masahiro, Haruka (or more like the club itself) feels like the last connection he has with his biological parents, reason why, perhaps, he worries more about her than he normally would. Kisaragi Maiko Prior to arriving at the Dark World, Masahiro saw Maiko as just another clubmate. He would often pick up fights with the boys who bullied the girl, acting as an occassional guardian, but would never make a big deal out of it, keeping quiet about those events as if they'd never happened. After being trapped in a grim world which doesn't follow the rules of common sense, Masahiro's view begins to change, and he starts seeing Maiko as the representation of his life up to that point. He sees in her things he treasures and things he wishes he could change, creating in that way a lasting emotional attachment between the two. Sakaki Tetsuro To be completed. Kurogane Akira Akira is, hands down, Masahiro's closest friend. The boy used to fight gangs and bullies way too often, neglecting his studies. When his new family found about this, they hired a tutor to help him get through some of the most complicated subjects in High School. This tutor turned out to be Akira. Since then, they've developed a strong Senpai-Kohai bond. Masahiro admires Akira for her wisdom and mature attitude, and often seeks her advise when there is something troubling him. She's currently the only character Masahiro can open up to. Ishimaru Sakuya To be completed. Profile Category:Characters Category:Hospital Group Category:Player Character